Yours, Forever
by AllthingsDelena
Summary: Damon and Elena have reunited for good this time, but there's still something to be done for their story to complete a full circle. One-shot set after Elena has woken up from her supernatural coma and Damon took the cure. D/E. Rated M for content.


**Hello there! This is officially my first one-shot here(or anywhere for that matter).**

 **I've been working on it since WoahDeiena on twitter expressed a wish to read about a certain headcanon of hers. Roo, this is for you.**

 **Let's pretend that Elena wakes up from her coma after four years, okay?**

 **The biggest thank you of the world goes to Kelly (faith2727), without whom this wouldn't have been possible at all. I'm so glad you said yes to be my beta for this one. I don't know what you're doing with your life if you're not reading her stories *cough* BTFUMK *cough***

 **Disclaimer : I definitely don't own The Vampire Diaries or any of its characters, but I wish Damon and Elena would allow me to take them in my custody *sigh***

 **Here goes nothing...**

 _Thank you for finding me when you did_

 _You changed my life and now I believe_

 _That love is all that I'll ever need_

 _I promise my heart and all that I am, I'm Yours forever,_

 _my love_

* * *

I haven't felt so peaceful in years. Centuries, to be exact. The scenery outside looks more normal than ever, the girl lying across my torso is radiating warmth and love as much as she usually does, if not more. But most importantly, I can feel everything. Especially my now steady heartbeat.

Because I'm human. After a century and a half.

The reason behind this peaceful demeanor is not only the fact that the love of my life is back with me after four years, but also some smaller details, like not being able to hear every damn sound in the house and the surrounding two-mile radius.

My self-musing comes to a halt when my girl starts stirring, a telltale sign that she's about to wake up any moment now. I still can't understand how she can fall asleep again so soon after being in a deep slumber for years, but then she opens her beautiful brown eyes, and suddenly I don't care about anything else in this world.

"Hey," she murmurs, trying to blink away her grogginess.

"Hi. How did you sleep?" I ask, although I'm pretty sure I already know the answer.

"Like a baby. I had my favorite pillow to rest on, what else did you expect?" she says flirtily. God, how I've missed her voice.

"But more importantly, how do you feel? Any difference after coming back to the land of the living?"

I contemplate how to explain it all, but there's only one word that comes to my mind… "Surreal. Never thought it would happen again, but it did and now it feels too good to be real."

"It is real. As real as it can get." She smiles and leans up to brush a light kiss across my mouth.

"So, since we were so occupied last night, I couldn't ask you…"

"Ask me what?"

She looks deeply into my eyes, and I can't help but get lost in her loving gaze. "Well, it's not difficult to tell that you weren't the happiest person on the earth while I was gone. I understand there might have been times when you felt like giving up, but there are other times when we get a glimmer of hope and we try to hang on with all our might. Tell me about a memory, a moment when the hope of us reuniting gave you strength to fight for us, for our future."

No, no, no, no, no! This means I'll have to tell her about Sybil's mind control, the awful things she made me do and the guilt I felt once I got my humanity back, along with the memory I want to share with her. "Elena, I don't think…"

"Shh. I can't imagine how hard it was for you, so I wouldn't dream of judging you. I know you, Damon. You're always afraid of disappointing me, but the past is the past, it's behind us. Nothing you did while I was in my witchy coma is going to hamper my love for you, okay?"

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. I wouldn't have asked if I wasn't."

I try to figure out how to say it in a way that won't upset her, but then suddenly an idea comes to mind…

"Long story short, I was being mind-controlled by a diabolic Siren." The frown lines slowly appearing on her forehead are enough to make me stop right there, but she deserves to know this. "And before you jump to conclusions, she used me to lure bad people so she could kill them and deliver them to the Devil." Even thinking about all that makes me see red. Oh, how I wish I could raise the vicious bitch from the dead and chop her up to give as a peace offering to Stefan's favorite squirrels. "She tried to erase you from my memories, so that I was no longer tied to my humanity, but she could only control my mind. The heart wants what it wants."

"Wha… what do you mean?" Not only is her voice shaking, but she's gone a bit paler, and her hands resting on my chest feel cool.

"Elena, are you okay? I can stop right this moment, you just have to—"

"No, I want to hear it all. It's just a lot to wrap my head around." She looks determined now, like no force in the universe can deter her.

"What I mean is that even when I didn't remember you, you still existed in my memories. All they needed to come to the surface was a trigger."

"A trigger?"

I play with a stray lock of hair that found its way out from behind her ear, marveling at the feel of her. "Yeah, something that reminded me of you, of my love for you. Something which represented us. Do you know what that trigger was?"

"Damon!" she admonishes. "Will you stop already and tell me? I'm actually holding my breath if you haven't noticed." It's clear that she's trying to hide her nervousness. Her emotions are slowly bubbling to the surface, so without wasting any more time, I rise from the bed.

"Where are you going?" She catches my wrist before I can move further away. I turn towards her and kiss her forehead. "Give me a minute, and I'll tell you the rest." She smiles a little, nods, and lets me go.

I open the closet and start looking for it. Sure enough, there it is, lying in an antique jewelry box with some precious jewels, but certainly more valuable to me than anything else.

"Remember this?" I turn back to Elena, holding her necklace in my hand. As soon as her gaze lands on it, she gasps. Her eyes are full of wonder, like someone who's found an oasis in a never-ending sea of sand.

"Is it… it's my necklace?" It's more of a question than a statement because she probably can't believe I still have it after all this time.

"Yes, the one and only. The very thing which brought back my memories of you."

"Really? I mean…" she trails off, still astonished by everything she's learned in these few minutes. I don't blame her. Our lives have been full of so many unexpected discoveries that it's not easy to immediately believe what you hear.

"Now, if I remember correctly, someone wanted to hear the rest of the story. You still game for it?" I ask her to make sure she's still into this conversation, because I need her full attention, heart and mind, to do what I'm about to do next.

"Yeah. So, how did my necklace"—she looks at it longingly, just like she looked at me when she opened her beautiful eyes—"end up being a trigger for your memories?"

"I got it as a Christmas present from Blondie." She raises an eyebrow. "I mean Caroline, but you already knew that." I wink for good measure, but Elena's having none of it. She seems pretty serious, so I continue. "I didn't understand the point of the gift. I mean, what would I do with it? That was until the Sinister Siren thought I was giving it to her. She wanted to wear it. When I was putting this around her neck, it just didn't feel right, like it didn't belong to her. She was trying to use it to lure me into her trap, but it helped me break the barrier between her control and my memories. I saw some flashes of you because I've always associated this necklace with you, no matter who had been the owner of it. I ripped out her heart and took your necklace back because I couldn't stand the idea of her having something of yours. In that moment, I knew that no matter what happens, we'll survive it, 'cause we always do."

"Oh, Damon…" She's tearing up a bit, but I need her to hold on for a little longer, so I take hold of her hand, which was inching towards my cheek.

"Since this necklace will always be an important symbol in our relationship, I want to make it more special than anything else." I smirk because she has no idea what's coming next, and she raises an eyebrow, looking intrigued and equally amused.

She sits up straight and glances at me like she knows I won't be able to say no to her and those doe eyes. "And how would you do that?"

This is it, the moment I've been dreaming about for years now. I shift onto my knees because that's the correct way to do it, right? "Elena, I won't lie and say that you've been the only woman I've ever loved, but I've never felt this way for anyone else. You've given me the love of a lifetime, a purpose in life, a hope for a better tomorrow, and I'll spend every waking moment making sure you know how special you are, how privileged I feel to be loved by you, and how much I love you with every ounce of my existence. Elena Gilbert, falling in love with you has been the best decision my heart has ever made, but I think it's about to top that. You already have me—body and soul. All that's remaining is my last name. Marry me, please?"

I hold out the necklace for her to take because it's more meaningful than the biggest diamond I could've bought for her. I look at Elena for a moment, and her eyes are full of tears ready to spill down her cheeks, but they are also brimming with love and devotion. Her lips are slightly parted, like she wants to say something but can't find the words. I don't know if it's a good thing or—

My thoughts are halted by the sudden attack of the most delightful lips I've ever kissed. She tastes like tears and love, a combination which is unusual yet amazing. I'm okay with it for the rest of my life if it means those are happy tears, just like now. She slowly withdraws, and my heart hammers in my chest when she turns a bit and scoops her hair to the side. I'm frozen to the spot because as much as I expected her to say yes, it still feels like I'm dreaming.

"You still want to hear a 'yes'? Or have you changed your mind already?" I'm broken out of my reverie by her voice, and I give her my biggest smile. My cheeks are going to ache so badly tomorrow…

"Mr. Salvatore, I'm still waiting for my engagement necklace. You can continue to look like a lovesick teenager later all you want." Her accompanying giggle melts me, and I'm suddenly okay with her calling me a puppy in love every day. I trace her neck with the back of my hand and stop at the two puncture marks I left when I took the cure from her last night. I kiss the spot, and she shivers involuntarily. Good to know I'm not the only one nervous in this moment.

"Here you go, soon-to-be Mrs. Salvatore." I place the necklace in its rightful spot, around her delicate neck. My fiancée is as red as a ripe tomato right now. Wait, did I just say fiancée?

She turns around and gazes at me with such adoration and love in her eyes that I would happily die a thousand times over to see these emotions reflecting from her. She wears the look well. My thought process comes to a halt when she leans in for a kiss. I was expecting a romantic, toe-curling kiss for the moment we just shared, but I'm in for a surprise. She kisses me ferociously with such an intense passion that I go slack for a few seconds. It's not like she's not passionate enough—my girl is a hellcat between the sheets who can make me feel like a sixteen-year-old virgin at times, but this is different. I can feel it by the way she grips my hair a little too tightly and the more-than-occasional nip of her teeth on my bottom lip. The mood has definitely shifted, probably because of our newly changed relationship status, but hey, who am I to complain? I finally join in and kiss her with equal fervor, putting my tongue to good use. She starts lowering me onto the soft mound of pillows, and I happily oblige.

"Now, Mr. Salvatore, I'm going to show you what you're in for the rest of our lives." She smirks, and I'm ten times harder than I already was. Sensing this, she starts rubbing her pelvis against my stiff length. I let out a sound that's somewhere between a hiss and a groan, and she silences me by kissing the hell out of me. Again. I'll proudly parade around the house with duck lips tomorrow if she keeps on sucking them like this.

I'm running out of breath because I'm no longer a vampire, so I pull away for a second, and my future wife starts trailing kisses down my body. She peppers my jaw with butterfly kisses then moves to my neck, and I'm pretty sure she left a hickey on my pulse point. Next up is my chest, which receives her special attention. When she blows on my nipple, I let out a loud moan that can probably be heard all over Virginia. I can feel her smiling and mentally congratulating herself on a job well done.

She isn't finished with me yet because now she's slowly pulling off the sheet covering my lower body as she straddles my thighs. When she uncovers the part of my anatomy which is dying to get her attention, I open my eyes and take a peek. The sight is one for the ages: Elena on all fours, completely bare now that the sheet's vanished, and she's wearing nothing but the necklace—a testimony of our engagement. She gives me a look which says, "Let me get reacquainted with my favorite part of you." She takes a hold of me and leans down for a tentative lick. Me? I'm already in heaven!

"Mmmmm." Holy shit, she's savoring me like I'm the best ice cream flavor in the world. She slowly eases me into her mouth, and my hands slide into her hair of their own accord. It's still the same feeling, but it's been so long since she used her mouth on me that I'm not sure I'll last long. Elena has other plans though; she's deep-throating me as I think about how to make it good for her, too. Okay, enough of being a laidback lover. Time to take things up a notch.

"C'mere, baby." I pull her up for a kiss while my now hard-as-an-iron-rod cock nudges the juncture of her thighs, and she moans into my mouth. She rubs her slick entrance all over me and I can't take it anymore, so I push upwards at the same time she sinks down on me. The feeling is exquisite. She closes her eyes to savor this moment, but I can't. I want to watch every second of passion, pleasure, and bliss on her oh-so-beautiful face. She rolls her hips in a circle, and I swear I'm content to spend the rest of my life like this. In this exact position. Yep, I'm whipped for good.

Elena is going for the kill now as she starts bouncing on my dick, and my hands move to play with her breasts, eyes fixated on the necklace which is swinging around wildly on her neck. I sit up to drive deeper into her and she lets out a roar like a tigress in heat. My hands on her breasts are replaced by my mouth, and I lick the soft skin with little nips in between. She returns the favor by squeezing me so tightly that my eyes roll back in my head. Unsurprisingly, she's already robbed me of any ability to form a coherent thought. I'm about to go over the edge and I want to take her with me, so I lean back on my hands and pump into her. Her one hand lets go of my shoulder and tunnels into her hair. She's pulling on it, and this gives me access to her neck. I trace my tongue along the column of her throat and her collarbone, finally stopping at the beginning of her cleavage. I kiss the spot lovingly, and she starts spasming erratically around me, triggering my own climax. I can't stop chanting her name because, at the moment, my world is just Elena. I'm surrounded by all things her—her love, her warmth, her smell, and her aura.

She slows her frantic movements, resting her head on my shoulder. My breathing is too ragged; I need more practice to build my stamina so I'm capable of making my own football team with Elena someday. I lean back with her in my arms, and she collapses on my chest. Thank god I can still tire her out with my moves, even though I'm no longer the self-proclaimed Eternal Stud. Stud? You bet your ass. Eternal? Not really, but I'm cool with it.

"God, Damon. I…" She's speechless! I think I can relate.

"Yeah, I know, baby." I kiss the top of her head, enjoying one of the most intimate moments of our lives. The serenity I'm feeling is enthralling, like this is what I've been looking for all along. Well, who am I kidding? Yep, this is it.

"Damon?" Elena says after kissing the underside of my jaw, drawing my attention.

I tuck a loose tendril of hair behind her ear, looking into her questioning eyes. "Mm-hmm?"

She hesitates for a moment, but it's gone as soon as it appears, "Promise me something?"

She knows I'll give her the fucking moon if that's what she wants, but I nod to assure her once again. Her eyes are suddenly teary, and then she says two of the most beautiful words I've heard in my life.

"Mine, forever?"

Both of us know the answer to this; it's not rocket science. Never has been. But given what we've been through all these years, she needs to hear it as much as I want to say it.

"Yours, forever. Till death do us part."

She hugs me, burying her face in my neck, holding me as if she'll never let me go. In that moment, I make a promise to myself to cherish this woman like my most valuable treasure. I don't need a wedding to promise anything. The night we shared was so much more than that.

"I love you, you should know that."

She tilts her head up to return my smirk and whispers a conspiratory "I know" before kissing me softly.

I tickle her and roll us around until she's beneath me, then I get on my knees, nuzzling her throat while she giggles.

"Now, let's take you on a little trip to paradise," I add before dipping my head between those silky thighs of hers. Before getting lost in her warmth yet again, I make a mental note to take my girl on these "trips" as often as she'll let me. I know I'm never gonna get tired of them, and if the sounds coming out of Elena's mouth are any indication, neither will she.

* * *

 ***phew* Let me know what you think of it. Feedback is appreciated :)**


End file.
